Polifonía
by maisxkura
Summary: No son más que Deku y Kacchan perdiéndose en las partituras de la sinfonía que escribe Cupido
1. Chapter 1

**Polifonía**  
**.**  
_qué sabrán los poetas de amor sino tuvieron el lujo de conocerte_  
**.**

**Como ya saben, el mundo de Boku No Hero Academia le pertenecen al gran Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta obra está creada para fines sin lucro; más bien, lo está para tu diversión y mi aprendizaje**

**.**

La autopista esa noche de invierno está prácticamente vacía. Sumido en un acogedor silencio donde solo se percibe el susurro del motor, el mini autobús que conduce el tutor de la clase A por tercer año consecutivo, circula por el asfalto, haciéndose paso entre la oscuridad con las luces de los focos. Aizawa, con más café en las venas que sangre, despega momentáneamente la vista de la carretera para observar el retrovisor interno que refleja la misma estampa que hace unos minutos; todos sus retoños (no literalmente, para fortuna de su salud) repartidos en los asientos, derrotados por el sueño.

O casi todos.

En el penúltimo par de asientos, antes de los cuatro finales donde se apelotonan Kirishima, Sero, Mina y Kaminari emitiendo la sinfonía en ronquido menor, Bakugō continúa despierto sobre su silla reclinada de brazos cruzados, con los ojos semicerrados perdidos en la ventana del autobús por donde el paisaje oscurecido avanza cual fotograma. A su lado se encuentra Deku profundamente dormido, acurrucado con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y el rostro medio oculto en la gran bufanda anaranjada que envuelve su cuello.

Vuelven de una de las prácticas más intensas que han tenido desde que pisaron la U.A., no solo por la complejidad y peligrosidad controlada, sino también porque había dado comienzo, para dolor de las cuatro quintas partes de la _bakusquad_, a las cuatro y treinta minutos de la mañana porque según Aizawa sensei, los villanos no duermen y los héroes (mucho menos él), tampoco.

— Mmh...

Katsuki respira hondo, desviando la mirada hacia su compañero de asiento cuando le siente removerse ligeramente, emitiendo un leve quejido mientras su frente se arruga. No sabe qué está soñando, pero no parece algo bonito y, aunque en el fondo no le importaría dejarle sufrir un poco, el rey de las explosiones deshace sus brazos cruzados, llevando una de sus manos caliente y callosas a la pierna de Izuku que descansa sobre la de él.

Como ese idiota va en shorts deportivos, siente su piel, cremosa y espolvoreada con centenares de lunares como si fuera la presentación del postre más delicioso del mundo (que, en realidad, lo es, porque Bakugō la ha _probado_ muchas veces), algo fría bajo la palma de su mano, pero también siente cómo se eriza cuando empieza a acariciarla con el pulgar.

El ceño fruncido de Izuku se ablanda, desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos frente al cariño que el rubio le transmite a través de su piel.

— Tan estúpidamente tierno... —Susurra el rubio, apoyando su cabeza en el arbusto que Midoriya trae como cabello, cerrando también sus ojos sin dejar de acariciar su piel.

No son _nada_, ahora para el mundo no son nada más que héroes prodigio a punto de salir del cascarón. Sin embargo, de puertas hacia dentro, cuando _nadie_ los ve, cuando se vuelven ciegos para el mundo, son Deku y él con el alma desnuda, mostrándole al otro todo el amor que cultivaron con un esfuerzo titánico porque _Kacchan_ sí odió a Deku, pero los sentimientos son abstractos, no hay nadie en el jodido mundo que los entienda. Algunos evolucionan, otros crecen y unos desaparecen. Y cuando Bakugo se dio cuenta, cuando ese odio que no hizo más que ensuciar la imagen del portador del _One For All_, desapareció y le mostró quién _era_ de verdad Izuku Midoriya, ya era demasiado tarde para destruir la evolución de _algo_ nuevo que crecía dentro de él.

Algo que Bakugō logró etiquetar en su segunda semana de ingreso en el hospital tras una de las batallas más brutales que tuvieron en segundo año, un mes después de que All Might abandonara el mundo dejando para la historia su gran huella y una descendencia digna.

Ese día de julio, el amanecer engullía otra noche más donde apenas pudo pegar ojo dos horas seguidas, jodido ante el dolor que persistía latente bajo su piel. Katsuki, con las costillas y un par de huesos rotos más, una nueva cicatriz en el lateral de su cabeza y magullado, volteó con esfuerzo el rostro hacia la cama continua que le fue asignada a Deku desde hace un par de días, cuando abandonó la UCI. Y es que ese inútil no estaba mejor que él; decenas de hematomas teñían su piel de porcelana y nuevas cicatrices la agrietaba, el torso estaba envuelto en vendajes que cubrían heridas profundas, ambas piernas vendadas se mantenían inmovilizadas y, lo peor, el vacío que dejó la apuntación del antebrazo izquierdo, una de las razones por las que estuvo en UCI y un hecho que marcó profundamente a Bakugō porque no había día que no sintiera que era _su_ culpa.

Si solo hubiera sido un poco más rápido, si hubiera llegado cinco segundos antes, solo cinco putos segundos, hubiera salvado a ese torpe. Joder, que era el heredero del puto _One For All_, ¿por qué mierdas no aprendía a usarlo al 100%? ¿Por qué mierdas era tan impulsivo? ¿Por qué mierdas no pensaba antes de actuar?

— Kacchan —cuando oyó su susurrada y dañada voz tras la mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar, clavó sus orbes rojos como las llamas, ahogadas en angustia cristalina bajo el ceño fruncido, en esas esmeraldas que incluso envueltas en ojeras, brillaban cual sol de verano—, lo hicimos bien, ¿verdad? Lo hicimos como auténticos héroes.

Y sonrió alzando débilmente el puño de su brazo sano, ese bastardo _sonrió_ y su corazón se oprimió dentro de su pecho. Él no dejaba de atormentarse con la culpa día tras día, pero Deku estaba _ahí_, ahuyentándola, protegiéndole de ella.

— Somos auténticos héroes, nerd de mierda. —Le respondió, acentuando su ceño y frunciendo sus labios cuando los sintió temblar porque él también quería protegerle y alejarle de esas pesadillas que le hacían revolverse en la camilla cada noche entre gritos y llorar en silencio.

Katsuki quiere ser la luz que proteja a Izuku hasta el final de sus días, porque se ha enamorado, se ha enamorado por completo.

**...**

**de todomomo a bakudeku y tiro porque me toca ahre**

**lo he pasado mal, no sabía si escribir kiribaku o katsudeku (o incluso todobaku que ha comenzado a fascinarme o sea tremenda pareja hacen mis dos bebés) porque los dos ships son mi OTP máximo así que lo eché a suertes jejj es difícil y doloroso ser multishiper **

**holi, ¡espero que se encuentren genial!**

**no es mi primer fanfic del fandom boku no hero, pero sí el primero enteramente yaoi y de mis dos niños, ¡así que espero no defraudar y que disfruten muchísimo! toda crítica constructiva es súper bien recibida** **«3**

**en realidad, esto empezó porque en wattpad (donde, alerta ssspam jeje, también lo subí en maisxkura_) me nominaron al reto de escribir ¿creo que eran one shots? inspirándose en canciones y aquí estamos, colega, arriesgándome con un ship de gran peso porque quién no arriesga, no gana **

**perdón si me enrollo mucho en las notas de autora no es mi intención estoy tratando de controlarme **

**y nada, solo eso, espero aportar algo a este fandom tan grande y hacerles disfrutar mucho, tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en el yaoi y en el shojo, ameeeen **

**nos leemos próximamente, ¡que la vida les brille tanto como la sonrisa de kiribebé!**

**un abrazo pluuuus ultra**

**P.D.: el fanart usado en la portada es de nyom_mi, una de mis artistas favoritas, hace unos fanarts de bakudeku maravillosoooos, la podéis encontrar en twitter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Polifonía**

**.**

_aunque le obligasen, no podría dejar de gustarle porque su piel le seguiría recordando_  
**.**

**Advertencia: **contiene pequeña escena sexual y diría que también lenguaje obsceno, pero ésto último viene dentro del pack Kacchan, así que no problem, ¡espero que disfruten mucho!

**Como ya saben, el mundo de Boku No Hero Academia le pertenecen al gran Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta obra está creada para fines sin lucro; más bien, lo está para tu diversión y mi aprendizaje**

.

Un planeta necesita del sol para poder crear vida, está ansiado por su calor, por esa aura cálida y voraz que le hace sentir protegido. Y el sol también necesita al planeta para mostrar a los demás esa _grandiosidad_, para sentirse como la estrella superior e inalcanzable que es. Así es la relación entre alfa y omega. Ambos se necesitan, se complementan y se buscan por naturaleza. En cambio, con los betas es diferente. Ellos son las estrellas esparcidas por la galaxia, sin apenas hacerse notar, conformándose con la simple compañía de otra, sin más.

Por eso, los alfas deben estar con omegas y los betas con los betas, esta es la ley gravitacional que mantiene el universo en un equilibrio perfecto. Un cambio en ello, un acercamiento de una estrella débil al sol, y _todo_ se acabó.

— ¡Izuku! —El muchacho despierta de su ensoñación ante el quinto llamado, alzando rápidamente la mirada hacia su mejor amiga, sentada frente a él, observándole con cierta preocupación—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálido, ojeroso y no dejas de mirar el pez frito.

Están en la cafetería y enseguida se vuelve consciente de las voces ajenas que envuelven el ambiente.

— ¿Eh? —Parpadea, volviendo a bajar la mirada hacia sus palillos que han estado sosteniendo el pez durante un buen rato—. ¡A-ah, no me había dado cuenta! —Exclama avergonzado, devolviéndolo al plato con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? —Insiste de nuevo la castaña, juntando sus cejas con pesar—. Llevas todo el día distraído y murmurando cosas raras, más de lo habitual. ¿Volviste a trasnochar? —Aunque quiere preguntarlo, la entonación de Uraraka acaba por ser una afirmación que tensa un poco al joven, quién se sonroja con más intensidad y aparta la mirada.

— ¡N-no, para nada! ¡Do-Dormí muy bien! —Miente y la joven rueda sus ojos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Deku-kun —aparta su bandeja de comida y se inclina un poco sobre la mesa, cruzando sus brazos sobre ésta; su amigo la mira de reojo, tragando saliva ante su firme voz—, a mí no me puedes engañar. —Canturrea victoriosa.

El muchacho resopla, volviendo la vista al frente, cabizbajo.

— Solo... solo estuve releyendo los nuevos artículos que publicó Toshinori-san durante un par de horas antes de dormir.

— Define un par de horas.

— ¿Hasta las tres...? —Uraraka agranda sus ojos— ¿... o cuatro de la mañana?

— ¡Deku-kun!

— ¡L-lo siento, no era mi intención, lo prometo! —Trata de esquivar la bronca de su amiga cuando la ve fruncir el ceño, descontenta—. Eran muy interesantes, Uraraka-san, y perdí por completo la noción del tiempo. —Se excusa, bajando la mirada con vergüenza.

Toshinori Yagi, apodado All Might por la comunidad friki debido al gran _poder_ intelectual que posee, es un alfa de renombre cuyas investigaciones, que han ido heredándose de generación en generación por su familia, acerca de los tres géneros que conforman la sociedad, han traído grandes aportaciones al mundo; desde medicamentos para inhibir el celo y anticonceptivos hasta potentes somníferos para calmar los instintos más salvajes de un alfa.

Y no solo eso. Toshinori también publicó varios libros y artículos científicos tratando temas tan inverosímiles en esos tiempos que levantaron sarpullidos (sobre todo entre los alfas de alto rango) y que, más de una vez, tuvieron que retirar por la gran cantidad de críticas y debates que creó. Sin embargo, y a pesar de ello, para Midoriya Izuku, All Might se ha convertido en su referente e ídolo.

Ochako suspira, apoyando su rechoncha mejilla sobre la palma de una de sus manos sin aparta la mirada de su amigo. Bajo esa melena de rizos, está segura de que hay una mente prodigiosa demasiado tímida para poder mostrarse al mundo. Desde que le conoció en secundaria, Izuku había mostrado una curiosidad por el mundo que le rodea que parece insaciable, de hecho, siempre iba (y continúa yendo) con numerosas libretas en su gran mochila amarilla, listas para colmarse de sabiduría en cualquier momento.

— Entonces —habla de nuevo, captando la atención de su amigo—, ¿de qué tratan esta vez? —Se interesa, sonriendo un poco—. Cuéntamelo todo, Deku-kun.

Izuku agranda sus increíbles ojos jade que brillan con la frescura de un bosque en pleno agosto, y sus mejillas decoradas con decenas y decenas de pecas, enrojecen con sutilidad.

— ¿D-de verdad quieres saberlo, Uraraka-san?

— Claro. Parece interesante.

— Oh, em, pu-pues... —carraspea nervioso, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar—, debatía acerca de... bueno, enlaces y relaciones ¿no permitidas? —entona en pregunta, no muy seguro de cómo definirlas, captando más la atención de la castaña— como las que podrían existir entre betas y alfas. —Susurra lo último y su amiga se yergue, dejando de apoyarse en la palma de su mano.

— ¿Qué de qué?

Midoriya se sonroja con más intensidad.

— S-soy consciente de que es una locura, pero, no sé, es curioso y llamativo y...

— Espera, frena un poco. —Uraraka le detiene cuando predice su ataque de _murmuritis_, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. ¿Relaciones y enlaces entre alfas y betas? Es _casi_ imposible, Deku-kun, pensé que lo habíamos hablado ya. —Le mira con pena—. No nos necesitamos para nada, ¿por qué crees que convivimos juntos aquí? —Extiende sus brazos, haciendo referencia no solo a la cafetería, sino a todas las instalaciones.

La U.A. es una de las instituciones más importantes del país. Ahí residen y estudian adolescentes de élite que han demostrado tener la inteligencia, disciplina, perspicacia y fortaleza suficiente para poder acceder y convertirse en parte de una nueva generación impecable. Sin embargo, si es _una _de _las_ mejores y no _la_ mejor, es porque algo fallaba. Y bajo el ojo crítico de la sociedad, ese fallo reside en su intolerancia a la discriminación por género, porque, desde la dirección, tienen claro que los anteriores atributos no son exclusivos de un solo género.

No obstante, la naturaleza pesa más que la ideología, y existe un peligro _real_ si conviven juntos alfas y omegas, sobre todo. Por ello, la U.A. se dividió en dos sectores: _Ground Beta_ y _Ground Gamma_. En el primero, ante el efecto inexistente de las feromonas alfas en betas, estudiaban ambos géneros sin problemas, compartiendo incluso zonas comunes, como la cafetería, y las residencias. La segunda instalación, en cambio, se adoptó _exclusivamente_ para omegas.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero... tampoco es completamente imposible. —Remarca, juntando sus cejas antes de desviar tímidamente los ojos hacia una de las mesas más alejadas de la cafetería.

Ochako sigue la estela de su mirada, torciendo sus labios en una sutil mueca al reconocer los estudiantes ahí sentados.

Iida Tenya, Yaoyorozu Momo, Todoroki Shoto, Yui Kodai y Shinso Hitoshi. Son alfas, pero alfas de _alto_ rango. Ningún género es capaz de resistir a sus _voces_ interiores (incluso doblegan a alfas de bajo rango), poseen un aura intimidante, de esas que te hacen sentir como una ratilla sin pelo a su lado, y desbordan una dominancia brutal a través de sus feromonas que perciben hasta los betas. Uraraka no tiene nada en contra de ellos, de hecho, es amiga de Iida y Yaomomo, pero no puede evitar sentirse a veces molesta ante esa leve sensación de sumisión.

Además, son todos unos ricachones y eso no es muy justo porque a ella no le vendría mal tener un poquito de esa riqueza.

Qué mierda, no le vendría nada mal tener _toda_ esa riqueza. De hecho, lo merece mucho más que ese idi... _Espera un segundo_, Ochako arruga un poco el ceño con confusión, repasando de nuevo la mesa al completo, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente al no encontrarle.

— Vaya, el chico chispa-chispa boom no vino a la cafetería. Con razón está todo tan calmado. —Comenta, regresando la mirada a Deku—. Pero es raro que haya faltado también a clase en el día de hoy, ¿sabes algo?

Sus miradas chocan y el joven beta se encoge de hombros, esbozando una decaída sonrisa.

— No es como si fuera a contármelo. Pero... quizás fue a la enfermería, ya sabes.

Ochako, conocedora de la extraña relación que existe entre esos dos, se arrepiente enseguida de haber preguntado, sintiendo una pequeña opresión al verle con esa melancolía tiñendo su expresión.

— Oh, ya veo. —Carraspea, algo inquieta en su asiento—. Em, ¿te apetece ir a la biblioteca después de la comida? Tenemos hora de estudio, así que... —Propone, ampliando su sonrisa con la esperanza de que eso anime a su mejor amigo.

Midoriya relaja sus hombros y suaviza su sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza y aliviado así el corazón de la castaña. Ella conoce la historia de Izuku y Katsuki, _toda_. Sabe, por boca de Midoriya, que se conocían desde mucho antes de nacer incluso. Sus madres, del mismo género que sus retoños, llevan siendo amigas desde la preparatoria y desean serlo para lo que resta de eternidad porque congenian de manera única. Por eso, cuando ambas se enteraron de que sus hijos nacerían en el mismo año, no pudieron rebosar más felicidad, casi planeando la vida de éstos, deseando que mantuvieran el mismo lazo afectivo o que incluso fuera a _más_.

Cosa que, de cierta manera, ocurrió. Es más, Izuku apenas tiene alguna memoria suelta de su infancia sin la presencia del rubio porque en las demás, Kacchan _siempre_ está ahí, siendo el protagonista, sonriéndole con orgullo, tomando su mano, mordiendo sus mejillas, radiando como el _sol_. Midoriya no conoce un mundo sin él y tampoco quiere, porque le gusta; de alguna forma, le gusta Kacchan.

Pero toda ilusión, incluso la _fujoshi_ de Inko y Mitsuki se fue al traste cuando llegaron los resultados de las pruebas y fueron marcados en la nuca con el símbolo correspondiente. Ambos tenían nueve años y aunque Katsuki sí expulsaba esa aura de alfa por cada poro de su piel, el género de Izuku había sido todavía dudoso. Era pequeño y casi delicado, con una apariencia tierna y suaves fracciones. Siempre sonreía y tenía ese afán de protección maternal característico en omegas. Sin embargo, parecía faltar _algo_ que le dictaminara como tal, pero que terminó marcándolo para siempre como beta para sorpresa de la familia.

Aunque a las madres de ambos niños no pareció afectarles apenas porque tampoco era ningún impedimento para nada. El pequeño y dulce Izuku seguía siendo él, que era lo importante, y podía mantener todavía una buena relación con Katsuki.

No obstante, hay una parte de esas misma historia que ni el propio Izuku conoce.

**Ø**

Una suave brisa se cuela por el pequeño hueco de la ventana, meciendo con sutilidad las cortinas azules de la enfermería. Sentado en el sofá, con los primeros botones de la camisa desaprovechados y las piernas separadas, está Katsuki. Sus ojos, dos esferas rojas oscurecidas, se centran en el cubo de Rubik que resuelve con sus dedos largos y ásperos.

— Recuerdo que estabas... ¡mngh!... preocupado por un tema, Katsuki-kun. —Trata de controlar su voz que tiembla, cargado con todos los gritos que quiere soltar.

— No estoy preocupado por una mierda. —Gruñe grave, acentuando su ceño fruncido bajo su peinado indomable, cuyo flequillo está recogido hacia atrás por una diadema de goma, mostrando su frente.

— No tienes por qué ser tan... tímido conmigo. —Trata de mantener la concentración en el cubo, girando las filas coloridas—. Era sobre amor, ¿cierto? ¿Acaso estás interesando en... algún omega? —El enfermero, arrodillado entre las piernas del alfa y con la respiración agitada, sonríe lascivo, apoyando suavemente su mejilla ardiendo por el sonrojo contra el miembro erecto que sostienen sus delicadas manos—. ¿O alfa? Sabes que las relaciones entre éstos están permitidas, siempre y cuando uno de ellos sea un alfa de bajo rango y tenga la voluntad de someterse. Aunque... —endulza su voz, volviendo el rostro hacia el miembro de nuevo para lamerlo de arriba abajo, sin apartar sus ojos claros del rostro estoico del rubio— no creo q-que ningún alfa pueda resistirse a ti, eres un alfa entre alfas, Katsuki-kun.

Él, con la mandíbula tensa, despega su mirada del cubo, bajándola con molestia hacia el omega.

— O la chupas o te callas la jodida boca. No necesito tu mierda.

El mayor suelta una suave risa, besando la punta de su polla para luego introducirla en su boca, caliente y húmeda, de manera lenta, como el veneno.

Bakugo completa el cubo de Rubik en cuestión de segundos y lo deja caer a su lado sin cuidado alguno, apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá y alzando la mirada al techo, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras el enfermero sigue chupándosela. Quiere centrarse en el sonido obsceno que hace, tratar de encenderse con eso, de sentir _algo_. Pero nada. De nuevo, no siente nada y si su erección sigue así es por el aroma del omega en celo que inunda la habitación, levantando sus instintos más profundos. El olor no le desagrada tanto, es semejante a otros omegas, quizás con un toque más agrio, pero solo eso.

Bajo la fina tela de su camisa, sus omoplatos se contraen un poco cuando tensa sus hombros, cerrando sus ojos al fruncir más el ceño. El omega está succionando con más énfasis, casi ahogándose con gusto, sintiendo cómo su entrada se contrae y el líquido empapa sus pantalones.

_Santa mierda_, maldice el rubio cuando la primera imagen que aparece entre esa oscuridad es el de _él_. Já, puto inútil, puto _Deku_. Si él solo hubiera sido un omega de mierda o incluso un alfa patético de bajo rango, ahora mismo le estaría dando amor. Pero amor duro e intenso, de esos que das contra el muro, ese amor por el que Midoriya gritaría, _suplicaría,_ por más entre lágrimas y sonrojos, enloquecido entre el placer que solo le podría dar él.

Pero no. ¡No puede! ¡No puede porque ese puto cabrón es un beta!

— Ka-Katsuki-kun —ante esa voz rota en jadeos, el rubio refunfuña, abriendo a su pesar sus ojos, rompiendo con esa imagen mental que le ha empezado a encender de verdad— t-tu aroma —gime, buscando su mirada desde abajo, desatendiendo su miembro para apoyar sus manos temblorosas en sus piernas— e-es más fuer... te y n-no sé... s-si ag-aguantaré... —enrojecido, trata de vocalizar mientras se levanta torpemente del suelo, con la saliva resbalándose por la comisura de sus labios y los ojos nublados por el placer del celo que sacuden su cuerpo al igual que las olas de un enfurecido mar—. ¿Po-por qué no lo hacemos? —Vuelve a sonreír, sintiendo su omega lloriquear por dentro, ansioso porque le penetren.

Los alfas son lo que son, tienen un instinto salvaje y primitivo ligado al sexo. Cuando uno quería descargar toda la tensión sexual o pasar su celo (cuya duración máxima era de dos días cada seis meses) y no tenían una pareja, recurrían a él, al enfermero de Ground Beta, el único omega permitido en las instalaciones que había aceptado las condiciones.

— Ni de puta coña. —Se niega, feroz y rotundo, abrumando al hombre cuando le aleja de él, poniéndose en pie—. Si vine aquí fue porque estuvo suplicando como un hijo de la gran perra. —Acomoda su miembro dentro del bóxer antes de abrocharse los pantalones—. Me dijo que con chupármela sería suficiente, así que no sea un bastado mentiroso, _sensei_. —Escupe la última palabra con una sonrisa cínica, dejando al otro pálido.

El hombre de la bata comienza a balbucear, queriendo acercarse a él para insistir cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta le interrumpen. Katsuki se tensa, alzando ligeramente el mentón, distinguiendo ese aroma a tierra mojada que para casi todos los alfas sería casi imperceptible; menos para él.

— ¿Sensei? —Deku, tras la puerta, pregunta con suavidad—. ¿Se encuentra ocupado? ¿Puedo pasar?

Ah, ahí lo siente. Ese calor que nace de su pecho y recorre toda su jodida anatomía de forma asombrosa, como un antídoto de veneno.

— A la camilla y use el puto inhibidor. —Masculla el rubio.

— Pe-pero...

— _A la camilla y use el puto inhibidor. _—Repite entre dientes, usando la voz de alfa, haciendo estremecer al omega que asiente y retrocede, abrazándose a sí mismo para tratar de controlar los espasmos.

— ¿Sensei? —Insiste el beta y Katsuki se apresura en cerrar las cortinas que rodean la camilla y abrir por completo la ventana para airear la habitación antes de acercarse a la puerta, deslizándola a un lado para descubrir a Izuku, quién agranda sus ojos como platos al verle ahí—. ¿Ka-Kacchan? —Tartamudea, echando un vistazo al interior de la enfermería.

Él, apoyando un brazo en la puerta para controlar el temblor, le observa durante unos segundos en silencio, endureciendo su mirada. Si Izuku fuera un omega, estaría mareándose ante la cantidad de feromonas que todavía continúan impregnando el ambiente. Pero no lo hace, está ahí, delante de sus narices, impasible, abrazando un libro contra sí.

Haciéndole sentir culpable, jodidamente culpable cuando nota la decepción en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué cojones haces tú aquí? —Pregunta arisco, ladeando un poco su cabeza.

Midoriya regresa la mirada hacia él, sintiendo cómo el aliento se le va ante esa intimidación reluciendo en sus orbes llameantes. Casi por inercia, abraza con un poco más de fuerza el libro, tratando de mantener la postura.

— La bibliotecaria me pidió que le entregara est... —Pero antes de que acabe, Katsuki le arrebata el libro y voltea su cabeza al interior de la enfermería para lanzarlo sobre una de las estanterías más cercanas.

— Ya está, entregado. —Regresa el rostro hacia Izuku, que parpadea perplejo, y se inclina un poco hacia él, esbozando una burlona sonrisa—. Ahora puedes volver a clases, nerd de mierda.

Pero Izuku, con el corazón en un puño, no se me mueve de ahí. Sabe lo que ha pasado dentro, no es idiota. Ningún alfa va a la enfermería a encontrarse con el único omega del edificio para una cura. _Ninguno_. Y eso, quizás, sea lo que más le duele a Deku. Que Kacchan no sea la excepción, que se deje llevar tan fácil por sus instintos a pesar de ser algo normal en su género.

_¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué he caído por ti?,_ piensa con molestia, frunciendo el ceño.

— Lamento haberte interrumpido. —Habla finalmente, sonriendo con la falsedad más pura—. Puedes seguir fo-follándote al sensei como el alfa salvaje que eres. —Se traba, porque él no es de quién utiliza palabras tan vulgares, pero quiere aparentar rudeza, que vea que no le importa para nada.

Y parece que lo ha conseguido, porque el alfa agranda sus ojos como platos, sorprendidos por ese vocabulario. En ese momento, con orgullo, alza su mentón y se da la vuelta, regresando por donde ha venido, apretando los puños al sentirlos temblar. _Lo has hecho bien, Izuku, lo has hecho bien,_ trata de animarse porque esta vez no ha agachado la mirada, se ha encarado a él. Pero... _pero, entonces, ¿por qué me siento así?,_ se lamenta, llevando una mano al pecho, a la altura de su corazón que late entre una sensación de vacío.

— ¡Deku! —El joven se sobresalta ante ese rugido, deteniéndose en seco para voltear su rostro y palidecer al ver a Kacchan correr hacia él, enfurecido. _¡Oh, no, no, no, no!,_ sacude su cabeza antes de marchar rápidamente de ahí, siendo seguido por el rubio, que se encabrona más al verle escapar—. ¡Vuelve aquí, pequeño cabrón!

Los dos recorren a gran velocidad el largo pasillo del piso y Kacchan está a punto de atraparle cuando el otro, gira de golpe la esquina hacia un segundo pasillo, apresurándose en alcanzar las escaleras.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclama el alfa, deteniéndose en seco para regresar sobre sus pasos y seguirle.

A pesar de ser un beta, Midoriya está en plena forma física y baja las escaleras de tres en tres, ayudándose con las barandillas y la gran cantidad de adrenalina que recorre sus venas como fuego.

— ¡De-Déjame, Kacchan! —Pero, para su desgracia, Bakugo también está en plena forma, _demasiada_, así que, si él las ha bajado de tres en tres, Kacchan lo ha hecho de cuatro en cuatro.

— ¡Los cojones, vuelve aquí!

Deku colisiona contra la puerta de emergencia, mas cuando posa sus manos temblorosas en la barra rojiza para hacerla descender y que abra, palidece al ver que está bloqueada y no se mueve.

No. Se. Mueve.

— No, no, no, no, no. —Masculla, jadeando y con el corazón en la garganta, sacudiendo inútilmente la barra.

Pero no es cuando una mano se estrella contra la superficie cristalina de la puerta, a la altura de su cabeza, y siente un aliento cálido estremecerle la nuca, que el alma se le baja a los pies y su respiración se corta.

— Te atrapé, Deku. —Oye su susurro, grave, que hace temblar sus piernas como un diapasón—. Tú y yo vamos a hablar. Ahora. —Y sin darle apenas tiempo para defenderse, le voltea hacia él para tomarle rápidamente de la cintura y alzarlo sobre su hombro.

— ¡E-eh, Kacchan! —Exclama con molestia, enrojeciendo sin poder evitarlo mientras se agarra a la camisa de él, buscando un apoyo para estabilizarse—. ¡Bájame, ¿¡qué haces?! —Patalea sus piernas intentando zafarse, pero el alfa las detiene con su brazo libre, frunciendo más el ceño.

— ¡No pienso bajarte así que cierra la puta boca y estate quieto! —Ordenada, subiendo las escaleras de nuevo hacia la segunda planta.

— ¡N-no puedes prohibirme nada, Kacchan! ¿¡Dónde vamos?! ¡Bájame enseguida! ¡Te-tengo clase!

— ¡Las horas de estudio no cuentan como una clase, no seas bastardo!

— ¡Sí que lo hacen! ¡Vamos, Kacchan, suéltame, por favor! ¡Nos van a regañar! —Sigue protestando, pero Katsuki continúa subiendo las escaleras, regresando al punto de partida, soportando sus quejas y golpes en la espalda con una paciencia atípica—. ¡Bájame, bájame, bájame! —El alfa se detiene frente al salón de arte, desocupado durante las dos siguientes horas lectivas. Con el pie, desliza la puerta, la cual se sacude ante su fuerza al abrirse de par en par—. ¡E-espera! ¿¡Vamos a entrar en un aula vacía?! ¿¡Sa-sabes en qué lío nos vamos a meter como nos descubran?! ¡Kacchan! —Protesta de nuevo cuando éste cierra al adentrarse, todavía cargándolo hasta acercarse a la pila donde queda algún material bajo el grifo. Le baja de su hombro finalmente y ahí, al lado de la pila, le sienta con cuidado—. ¡Esto no está bien! —Izuku vuelve a protestar, desviando la mirada e inclinándose hacia atrás, alejándose.

No quiere que Kacchan lo sepa, pero ha estado notando de manera leve su aroma, esa mezcla de canela y pimienta que se arraiga.

— ¿El qué no está bien, Deku? —Se aferra a su cintura para tirar de él y evitar que se aleje. Sin embargo, el beta mantiene la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida en el suelo, lo que le arranca un gruñido—. ¡Mírame! —Masculla. Quiere que lo haga para perderse en ellos, _joder_ que si quiere. Que vuelva a encararse como lo hecho antes, que diga palabras obscenas por esa boca que quiere también morder, besar y _profundizar_—. Vamos —presiona cuando el beta le ignora, acercándose peligrosamente a mejilla pecosa, la cual muerde, suave y lento, sonriendo con malicia cuando le siente estremecer—, mírame a los ojos, Deku. —Vuelve a pedir, dejando de morder para pasear sus labios sobre su piel, haciendo camino hacia su oreja.

— Kacchan, pa-para. —Trata de alejarle empujándole por el pecho, pero entonces una de las manos de Bakugo se posan sobre la suya y se paraliza al sentir las suaves caricias en el dorso de esta.

Su corazón se detiene durante un efímero instante; sus orejas se calientan y su sangre fluye con más violencia por sus venas. Lentamente, voltea su rostro, encontrándose con el de Kacchan cerca, _muy_ cerca. El beta traga duro, luchando por no bajar la mirada a sus labios y centrarse en sus ojos, cuyas pupilas se dilatan, envueltos en una neblina que parece suavizarlas.

— No quiero parar más. —Susurra, ronco y harto de estar escapando todos los putos días como un cobarde de mierda, siguiendo una ley que le vale cuatro hectáreas de nabos.

¿Qué los alfas deben emparejarse con los omegas? Anda y que les jodan. Las normas están para romperlas, y a él le _encanta_ ir en contra de ellas.

Porque si hubo alguien que realmente terminó jodido con el resultado de la prueba de Izuku fue él, solo él. Se suponía que Izuku sería un omega, _su_ omega, y él un alfa, _su_ alfa, lo prometieron con siete años bajo una tenue lluvia de abril y que sellaron con un beso de mayores.

Pero no, no fue así y el muy _inútil_ no parecía siquiera afectado, incluso tuvo los huevos de protegerle a _él_, de ir corriendo a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda cuando se cayó al arroyo aquella tarde. Ese se suponía que debía ser su trabajo, cuidarle y tenderle la mano, no al revés, porque los alfas son los fuertes, los líderes, los _soles_ alrededor de los cuales giraban los planetas.

— Estoy hasta los cojones, Deku, ¡hasta los cojones! —Se altera, acentuando su ceño antes de esconder su rostro en el cuello de él, acurrucándose, sin soltar todavía su mano. Midoriya está confuso, su mente está echa un caos, tratando de buscar el _por qué _de todas sus palabras—. No quiero seguir a ese puto rebaño de extras, no quiero que nadie me diga cómo actuar ni qué debo hacer ni con quién debo enlazarme.

El joven parpadea, sintiendo cómo las caricias en su mano se ha convertido en un agarre que tiembla. Kacchan _tiembla_.

El rubio observa con pesar la marca beta que Izuku tiene tatuado en la nuca, justo por encima del hueso. Si solo pudiera arrancarla de ahí y morderle para enlazarle hasta la jodida eternidad...

— Kacchan —le reclama entonces, acunando su rostro con su mano libre, alentándole a alzar la cabeza; sabe lo que desea porque no hay nadie que le conozca mejor que él—, no puedes hacerlo. —Le sonríe cuando sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse, pero son de esas sonrisas que no llegan al alma, que son falsas, hechas de cartón—. Soy _beta_ —recuerda y esa palabra se clava en ambos—, no soy omega, no puedes marcarme, no puedo enlazarme a ti, no puedo reaccionar a tus feromonas. Tampoco... tampoco puedo ser como sensei. N-no me lubrico naturalmente, ni... ¡ni puedo darte hijos, y... y ni siquiera sé si podría ayudarte en tu celo, si tendría la suficiente resistencia! —Los ojos de Deku se van ahogando y esa sonrisa, apagando—. ¡A pesar de que quiero creer que hay oportunidad, no la hay, Kacchan, no la hay! —Su voz se rompe con la última palabra.

Porque, a pesar de todo lo que leyó, investigó y debatió respecto al tema, le realidad era inamovible. Incluso aquellos que la defendían (entre ellos, Toshinori-san) y quienes estaban en contra, coincidían en una clara conclusión: las relaciones entre alfas y betas, en su mayoría, eran _letales_ porque el beta es un humano _corriente _y el alfa una _bestia. _

— Qué mierda más cliché, joder... —Resopla el rubio, soltando finalmente su mano para acunar con ambas el rostro del otro, librándose con los pulgares de esas molestas lágrimas que comenzaron a deslizarse por su piel pálida—. ¿Quieres oportunidades, nerd llorón? ¡Entonces te doy todas las que quieras, las crearemos, las sacamos de donde coño haga falta! ¡Pero a mí no me jodas con esas cursilerías de omega dependiente que se pasa el puto día lloriqueando porque no sabe hacer nada! —Empieza a estirar de sus rechonchas mejillas, recibiendo como respuestas sus quejidos—. ¿¡Me oyes?!

— ¡Pe-pero es la realidad, Kacchan! —Trata de hablar, con los ojos entrecerrados por los tirones.

Él bufa, harto.

— ¡Pi-piri is li riilidid, Kicchin!

— ¡No te burles! —Protesta Deku, frunciendo el ceño antes de tomar también las mejillas de él y estirarlas.

— ¡Ni ti birlis!

— ¡Kacchan!

— ¡Kicchin!

— ¡Eres odioso!

— ¡Cállate la puta boca!

— ¡Cállame la _puta_ boca!

— ¡Con mucho gusto, nerd de mierda!

Y entonces, con una sincronía perfecta, sueltan las mejillas del contrario para fundir sus bocas con ferocidad, probándose con el anhelo contenido durante años. Katsuki baja sus manos inquietas hacia su cintura, volviendo a ceñirla contra la suya propia, haciéndole notar con un moviendo ondulatoria cuántas _ganas_ le tiene, y los brazos de Deku se enredan alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos perdiéndose en ese cabello esponjoso, tirando de algunos mechones que no hacen más que encender al alfa.

— Me... tienes _tan_ jodido... —Habla entre beso y beso, dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido gutural antes de morder su labio inferior, suave y carnoso.

Izuku abre con gusto su boca y deja que sus lenguas se encuentren, se rocen, se diviertan, se descubran.

— E-esper... mmng... —jadea el menor, juntando sus cejas cuando Kacchan vuelve a atacar su boca, arrebatándole el aliento; siente su mano, cálida, tirando de su camisa reglamentaria, extrayéndola de la cintura del pantalón para colarse bajo ella, tocando su piel con la yema de sus dedos con letal lentitud, haciéndole estremecer—, Ka-Kachhan —gime bajito, _joder_, gime su nombre con ese timbre tan teñido de sensualidad que siente que le va a reventar los pantalones—, es... espera... —vuelve a suplicar como en sus sueños más húmedos.

El cenizo rompe con el beso, lamiendo sus labios, entreabiertos buscando recuperar el aire perdido, y abre sus ojos, encontrándose con una visión divina que quiere tatuarse en la piel para siempre. Deku, tan _suyo_, jadeando, con los labios brillantes por la saliva, el rostro pecoso enrojecido, esas esmeraldas entrecerradas entre sus largas pestañas y envueltas en cristalina por la explosión de emociones que siente. Y lo mejor, no ha sido por sus feromonas, no ha reaccionado así ebrio por su fragancia, sino por lo que él solo ha conseguido, por lo que le hace sentir.

Y no puede sentirse más orgulloso, más _grandioso_.

**... **

**iba a poner de enfermero a mineta xq es el (único) personaje que me cae mal PERO no quería traumar**

**este es mi primer omegaverse y no sé muy bien qué decir jskshsk o sea ni yo misma sé cómo acabó así, quería cambiar un poco el típico alfa x omega y ¡pam! nació este alfa x beta **

**aunque el omegaverse es uno de mis grandes universos favoritos así que no descarto volver a tratarlo y mejorar wee**

**espero que les haya gustado esta cosa ahre cualquier sugerencia, crítica constructiva, etc, son muuuy bien recibidas ****❤️**** ¡mil gracias por leerme, enserio!**

**antes de despedirnos y dada la situación surrealista en la que estamos viviendo, por favor, ¡cuídense muchísimo, mantengan una buena higiene y respeten la cuarentena si en sus países la han implantado! hagan sentirse a Katsuki bien orgulloso por estar luchando contra los putos gérmenes **

**¡que la vida les sea tan mágica como la voz de mi niña Kyoka y la sonrisa de la bebe Eri-chan!**

**un abrazo pluuuuus ultra**


End file.
